


A Little Fall of Rain

by platinumllamas



Series: Musicality [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: You're here, that's all I need to knowAnd you will keep me safeAnd you will keep me closeAnd rain will make the flowers grow.Bin’s in love with Dongmin; but Dongmin's with someone else.





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the second part of Musicality.  
> It is based off the song A little fall of rain from Les Miserables.  
> Enjoy :)

It usually rained whenever Dongmin visited Bin’s flower shop. Bin didn’t mind since it helped with his growing number of flowers. His shop had a garden where Bin had his personal flowers grow for decoration while on the inside the purchasable flowers resided in long pots. Bin made use of the rain and had installed a mechanism that would collect the rain water and distribute it through the store.

Dongmin usually visited just before the store closed so they could go back to their- well Bin’s apartment. They haven’t been roommates a couple of months after Dongmin started going out with Jinwoo. Bin remembered the day Dongmin told him that he was going on a date with Jinwoo. Funnily enough, it wasn’t raining but soon after the news broke it poured like there was no tomorrow. Dongmin now visits to buy flowers for his boyfriend. Bin decided to not bother but also had never let an opportunity to tease him go to waste.

“Who are the flowers for?” Bin would tease. Dongmin would do that little smile that made Bin’s heart flutter, and then act annoyed.

“Stop making me feel embarrassed about buying him flowers,” Dongmin huffed.

“I don’t know, it’s really cheesy,” Bin said in a sing-song voice.

Bin would then help him pick out flowers, depending on the emotions that Dongmin would describe to him.

“What would it be this time?”

“Larkspurs.”

“Meaning?”

“Love and affection, why?” Bin then realised. “Still not happy with me accidentally giving you yellow carnations aren’t you?” Dongmin nodded sheepishly. “I was running on no sleep and forgot what they meant!” was the lie Bin had stuck with. In actuality, he purposely gave it to Dongmin. He didn’t know why, but he was running low on confidence and full on resentment. It kept him up all night for days; and it led to him handing Dongmin yellow carnations. Disdain was among those feelings; Dongmin caught on to what the flowers meant just before he gave them to Jinwoo on their second date. They fought for the first time in god knew how long; it was messy, but Bin didn’t confess as to why he really did it. Bin later came to realise that maybe he wasn’t alright with Dongmin going out with Jinwoo. He knew it was selfish of him, after all, he’s his best friend and encouraged Dongmin every step of the way in his relationship, but it still hurt.

 

Bin gave a Dongmin a singular eustoma. _Long and happy life._ On top of the Larkspurs.

“A gift from me. No need to pay,” Dongmin smiled at his gesture, and the all too familiar emotion of love enveloped Bin’s heart.

 

…

 

The world seemed to fall apart when Dongmin showed him his ring. It was from Jinwoo, a promise ring made from gold. Dongmin treasured it and always wore it on his ring finger, but he always somehow managed to displace it. Nevertheless, Bin always helped him.

“How can you lose the ring from that fat finger of yours?” Dongmin nudged him.

“Not funny, can you please help?”

Bin then searched around Dongmin’s apartment and found it lodged between Dongmin’s bed and nightstand. Dongmin thanked him when he showed it. Bin thought for moment and unhooked the chain from around his neck and looped it through the ring. Dongmin tried protesting but Bin hooked it around his neck.

“There. Now you won’t be able to misplace it.”

“But it’s your chain-” Bin held a finger against Dongmin’s lips.

“Don’t worry about it, think of it as another present from me.”

“But you never gave me one before.”

“I did to!” Bin protested.

“Coupons for bookstores aren’t necessarily good gifts…”

Bin gasped in mock insult. “How dare you! I thought you liked books. Not to mention the sometimes free flowers,” he then stuck out his tongue in reply to the one Dongmin gave him.

They headed to the front door so they could do their errands.

“Thank you,” Dongmin finally said, Bin cooed, smooshing Dongmin’s cheeks.

“Has my efforts finally been acknowledged?”

“Shut up.”

A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder made the two of them jump. Groaning at the oncoming rain, they gathered their umbrellas.

 

...

 

Bin was closing shop when it started to rain again. He called Dongmin to let him know he would be late for their movie night. Dongmin told him to stay where he was so he could bring an umbrella for him. Bin sat at the door of his shop until he saw Dongmin splashing through the rain, a blue umbrella opened and a red one in hand. They entered the alleyway but Bin realised he forgot his wallet and ran back to his shop. Once out, he walked to the alley and saw Dongmin talking to someone, the strangers back turned to him.

“The ring give it.” he heard the man order. Dongmin held the chain and ring in his hand but refused to move. “Didn’t you hear me?” the man asked, and pulled out a gun. Bin, terrified, could not move. He watched the man clock Dongmin in the face and took the ring. Dongmin fell on the ground, knocked out. Bin yelled out to Dongmin, running to him and saw the man whip around. Bin tackled the man and heard the gun go off. He didn’t register what happened until he felt the bullets pierce through his abdomen, as he collapsed his sight became hazy and watched the assailant run away.

…

 

Dongmin didn’t know how long he was out but he came to. Disoriented, he tried to get up and his hand landed in something wet but the consistency was not like rain water. He slowly raised his hand and saw- “blood?” he muttered, he looked around and saw his blue umbrella some feet away, and Bin’s red one. He then heard quiet whimpering, the sight he saw knocked the air out of his lungs.

“Bin!” Dongmin shouted as he scrambled to get to his side. He applied pressure on his wound, trying to keep his calm. Dongmin's eyes flooded, his tears mixed with the pouring rain.

“Don't worry, Dongmin. I don't feel any pain,” he assured, Dongmin clung onto him. “A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now.” Bin lurched. “You're here, that's all I need to know.” Dongmin noticed his eyes glaze and shook him a bit to keep him awake.

“Bin, please stay awake,” Dongmin begged. “I’ll get you to the hospital.”

“I know, you will keep me safe and you will keep me close.” Bin smiled, and Dongmin saw him slip from consciousness before returning. “Dongmin, please take care of the others.”

“Don't say that, you're going to be okay,” Dongmin said and picked him up. Bin's body was almost limp. “Bin, please keep talking alright?” He felt him nod against his chest.

“I wish it wasn't this way that I confess to you. There were many opportunities to do so; but it doesn’t matter, this rain will wash away what's past.” Dongmin knew Bin was starting to ramble, but kept engaging with Bin so he could stay awake. “I hope this rain will help make my flowers-” Bin groaned in pain.

“Grow.” Dongmin finished. “Your flowers have always been beautiful, Bin.” Dongmin felt Bin's head slip off shoulder, panicked, Dongmin picked up the pace as the hospital was just around the corner. His stamina lowered, but he pushed on. “Bin, talk to me.” Silence.

Dongmin stopped, fear coiled in his stomach. He glanced down at his best friend, his face was noticeably paler, but his eyelids were still fluttering. “Binnie…”

Bin hummed in response, his breathing was getting heavier.

“We’re almost there, got it?” Dongmin kept going, he felt Bin’s hand brush against his cheek and drop. Dongmin ran.

 

His eyes, obscured from the rain, made out the hospital sign and kept running. He charged through the door, the hospital’s staff stared at them in surprise.

“Help him, please!” the staff ran to him, soon Bin was placed on a stretcher and rushed to the emergency room. Dongmin was allowed to use the phone.

“Hello?” he heard Jinwoo answer.

“Jinwoo,”

“Dongmin? What’s wrong? Where are you?” his voice was laced with worry.

“The hospital, near Bin’s shop,” he managed. “Hurry.” and hung up.

Dongmin sat back down and stared at his bloodstained hands, he didn’t know how much he was shaking until he saw his hands blur. He raced to the washroom so he could wash his hands. He scrubbed at them and watched the water run red as it went down the drain. Dongmin looked up and choked at his appearance in the mirror. He was drenched and the only thing that stood out was the harshly coloured bruise that blossomed across his face and a single streak of dried blood Bin had left. He carefully wiped it away. He walked out the washroom and was met by an officer, he was called by one of the staff. He questioned Dongmin about the events that took place and took note on the way Dongmin described the mugger. The officer thanked Dongmin and left, not before telling him to get his cheek checked out. Dongmin ignored the last part and waited for Jinwoo.  

“Dongmin!” he heard Jinwoo. Dongmin saw Jinwoo, Myungjun, Minhyuk and Sanha, all running to him. Dongmin was engulfed by them. They asked what happened and Dongmin told. He didn’t know when but he was sobbing by the end. He kept his head down, he didn’t want to know how they reacted, he only heard silence and chair legs scraping as they sat beside him.

Dongmin heard someone clear their throat, lifting his head he saw the doctor. Jinwoo stood up to talk to him.

“My deepest condolences, we couldn’t-” that was enough for Dongmin to tune out. His body went numb, he couldn’t feel anything. His hearing was all too sensitive, he could hear the medical equipment and the now ceasing thunderstorm. Jinwoo crouched beside him and held out his hand, Dongmin saw his ring with Bin’s chain intact. Inhaling and exhaling a shaky breath, he took the ring. He heard crying but he wasn’t sure if it was his, his friend’s or both. But he knew that just like the rain on that night, Bin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to extend this fic too much so apologies if you feel it's rushed  
> Thank you for reading! :'D
> 
> Come yell at me @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
